In the area of video and audio data transmission there are many solutions to handle the loss of information through the delivery process. Typical poor delivery issues are solved today using either retransmission of data, or re-synchronization of the video and audio streams. Also used are buffering methods at the receiver that allow for small delays to access the data to allow for some data loss and slow delivery issues. It is also conceived that by splitting the video transmission into multiple paths that it is much less likely that a transmission failure occurs simultaneously on all paths. Therefore if each path contains enough data to build a video transmission there will generally always be data to display video information. When all paths are fully working then video information increases in quality. These traditional methods continue to be used today when transferring data over networks of all kinds.